


Break Our Hearts (And Our Legs) And Mend Them

by Lukutoukka



Series: Break Our Hearts (And Our Legs) [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, Getting Back Together, M/M, the happy timeline, the original female character is Esther, this started as a fic on my fic??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukutoukka/pseuds/Lukutoukka
Summary: The happy, fluffy timeline of Break Our Hearts (And Our Legs). Diverges after part IV.OR: Everybody uses their words and Esther is there.





	Break Our Hearts (And Our Legs) And Mend Them

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the beginning as a reaction to a comment on Part IV of Break Our Hearts. Couldn't leave it alone, here we are. Fic to my own fic, OR: the happy timeline.

"Now kiss!"

The voice comes seemingly out of nowhere, startling Dex. If he had to guess, he'd say it was the voice of an older woman, but where was it coming from?

Nursey rolls his eyes and takes half a step into the elevator, looking up to the camera. "Esther! We've had this conversation! People aren't just gonna start kissing me because you say they should!"

A short silence, then: "The one with the ballcap did, though!"

"He was an outlier, Esther!" and then, under his breath: "My captain. A kiss on the cheek. She's never going to let this go." Louder again: "Bye Esther!"

"Take that young man's bag, will you?" Derek does, in fact, take Dex's bag.

"Uh, so..." Dex waits until Derek closes the door to his apartment behind them. "That was... interesting."

"My upstairs neighbour. She's got a bad hip, so she hacked into the elevator electronics. She's great, you should meet her properly some time. Come on, I’ll show you the apartment."

“And she just randomly tells people to kiss you?” Dex can’t help but ask, following Nursey through the kitchen into the open living space. It’s nice, but he can’t help but think about people kissing Nursey, while Nursey himself talks about team evenings.

He feels the old jealousy flare up again, alongside with annoyance. Annoyance with himself, mostly: His jealousy and his way of dealing with it hadn’t been the reason they’d broken up, but it certainly hadn’t helped.

Nursey drops Dex’s bag by the couch before turning around. “It’s uh, not really random? We’re friends, she knows both my type and the people it’s okay to say that – what’s with the face Poindexter?”

Dex tries to smooth his face over, but it’s too late now, really. So he makes an exaggerated “sorry” face: “Sorry, I just… I’m a little tired?” He tries, even though he knows it won’t be successful. Nursey had always been able to read him like one of his books.

And now here Nursey is, right in front of him, and how did that happen? Wasn’t he just half a room away?

“I know that face,” Nursey says, and his eyes bore into Dex’s. He’s close enough that even with the crutches, it wouldn’t be a problem for Dex to just - reach out, touch… 

“William Poindexter,” Nursey says and Dex’s eyes snap back up to Nursey’s face. He and Nursey, they’re broken up, and he’s not allowed. Not allowed to be jealous, even though he now knows how to deal with it, not allowed to touch, at least not the way he wants to, and -

“Hey, Dex, deep breath.”

Dex takes a deep breath and Nursey smiles at him, takes his face into his hands, and Dex can’t help but lean into them.

“Very good. I was going to say, before you so rudely spaced out - I don’t actually mind you making that face. I should, probably, but I … I missed you. And,” Nursey hesitates a little. “What you wrote in your post, that - that was mainly about our relationship, right? I didn’t read that wrong?”

Dex doesn’t quite know whether he’s supposed to nod - yes, that was mainly about his relationship with Nursey, or shake his head - no, Nursey didn’t read that wrong, so he uses his words. He learned that one from his therapist.

“You didn’t read that wrong,” he says, and Nursey seems to relax a little.

“William Poindexter,” Nursey says again, but his voice is a little lighter than earlier. “Can I - can I kiss you?”

When Dex nods, he’s well aware that Nursey means so much more than just a kiss.

***

They’re sitting together in the kitchen when the doorbell rings. Dex is alternating between rubbing at his chin, where he can still feel Nursey’s stubble, and rubbing at his forearm, right where his tattoo is, the one that Nursey doesn’t know about, but that he got for Nursey. In memory of their relationship? He isn’t sure anymore.

Isn’t sure he ever was sure.

 _Somewhere between sorrow and bliss_ is tattooed on the inside of his forearm, close to his elbow, and he thinks of how the song continues, while Nursey goes to see who’s at the door (well, front desk):

_And who decides from where up high?_

_I couldn’t say “I need more time”_

_Oh, grant that I can stay the night_

_Or one more day inside this life_

_Too much, too much, too much, too much, too much_

_Never enough_

He and Nursey had been, well, broken up, for a while already, when he’d first heard the song, and it had rung true to him, so true. He looks up when Nursey comes back into the kitchen.

“You mind if Parser joins us?” Nursey asks and Dex shakes his head. “Good, cause I invited him up,” Nursey grins, and Dex can’t help but grin back.

***

Kent fidgets when he steps into the elevator. He isn’t quite sure why he’s here, knows only that Nursey played with Poindexter and Poindexter came out and - he isn’t sure where he’s going with this.

“Young man!”

Esther’s voice makes him flinch, but only a bit. He offers a weak smile to the camera. “Hi Esther, how’s it going?” He hasn’t met her yet, but she likes to talk to him sometimes, when he comes to visit Nursey.

“Young man, what is it with all these visitors for Derek today?”

“Couldn’t say, ma’am,” Kent answers. Nursey’s got another visitor?

“Everyone looks so upset,” Esther continues. “Is this in relation to that other young man coming out?”

“I…” Kent starts, but he doesn’t know how to continue. Luckily for him, just then the doors open. “Gotta go Esther, sorry!” He isn’t necessarily proud that he’s fleeing like this, but needs must.

The door to Nursey’s apartment is open already, so he just walks in, and closes the door behind him.

“Kitchen!” comes Nursey’s voice.

Kent stops short, when he walks into the room: Nursey is standing at his “bar counter”, holding hands with -

“Poindexter.” Kent’s voice is a little strangled.

“Parson.”

Poindexter gives him a nod and Nursey ushers him on a stool and is just getting him a glass of water, when there is a knock on the door. Nursey throws them a “what can you do look?” and goes to open the door.

“Esther?” Nursey sounds surprised.

“I want in on the gay huddle,” comes Esther’s voice in answer and Kent can’t help but raise his eyebrows at Poindexter. Poindexter is grinning.

Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's probably coming more in this timeline too, so I figured I make it a story with chapters, so as not to confuse everyone (including myself) by posting stories of both timelines into the series.
> 
> EDIT (because I forgot): The lyrics are from Florence + The Machine [_Too Much Is Never Enough_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bD6sTDH9Zdc) (link leads to youtube).
> 
> Next up: Who knows, but I gotta work on my Check Please Big Bang story _and_ my poly epifest story. Much excite!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and a comment to make this author happy, or come scream at me on [tumblr!](https://vanillivilovesreus.tumblr.com)


End file.
